Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{7.600\times 10^{0}} {2.0\times 10^{1}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{7.600} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{0}} {10^{1}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 3.80 \times 10^{0\,-\,1}$ $= 3.80 \times 10^{-1}$